harold_theyre_cookingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grilled Pork Bánh Mì with Quick Pickles
This might just be the best thing I've ever made? Like I can't believe I actually made this, so now I have to share this with ya'll. You can easily substitute the grilled pork with boneless chicken, or firm tofu Serves 4 (or one, because it's really tasty) Active Time: 45 mins Total Time: 1 hr 45 mins Ingredients FOR THE PICKLES * 1 large carrot, shredded * 2 small cucumbers, sliced into ribbons with a vegetable peeler * 1/2 small onion sliced into thin rings * 1/2 cup unseasoned rice vinegar * 1/3 cup granulated sugar * 1 teaspoon kosher salt * 5 black peppercorns * 1 fresh chili, halved length wise FOR THE PORK * 1 1/4 lb pork tenderloin * 1/2 cup (packed) light brown sugar * 3 tablespoons soy sauce * 3 tablespoon canola oil * grated zest from one lime * 2 tablespoon lime juice * 1 tablespoon fish sauce * 1 shallot, thinly sliced * 2 cloves of garlic (or to taste because I love garlic) thinly sliced * 1 tablespoon sriracha * 1/4 tablespoon ground white pepper (I've used black pepper and it tasted just fine) FOR THE SANDWICH * 4 individual baguettes, split and toasted * mayonnaise * sriracha * fresh cilantro leaves for garnish Instructions MAKE THE PICKLES In a heatproof bowl, combine the carrots, cucumbers and onion. In a saucepan, bring the vinegar, granulated sugar, salt, peppercorns and chili to a boil. (careful not to get a huge whiff of the stuff, because it's VERY vinegar-y) Reduce heat and simmer for 3 mins, then remove from heat and let cool for 5 mins. Pour over the vegetables and toss to coat, cover & refrigerate for at least an hour. Pickles will keep, chilled in the brine, for 1 week. MAKE THE PORK Use your sharpest knife and cut the pork into 1/4 inch thick medallions. In a medium bowl, combine the brown sugar, soy sauce, oil, lime zest, lime juice, fish sauce, shallot, garlic sriracha and white pepper. Add the pork and toss to coat. Cover and refrigerate for at least 1 hour up to 4 hours. Drain the Pork ** Don't marinate over 4 hours because the pork will absorb the juice, and when grilling, the pork won't have a nice sear with crispy burnt bits. ** Heat a heavy skillet or grill pan over medium-high heat until HOT. Add the pork, spreading it out as best you can and sear until dark and caramelized, 2-3 mins, try not to move it around too much. Then flip it to finish cooking, another 2-3 mins. ASSEMBLE THE SANDWICHES Spread a generous amount of mayo on both sides of each baguette and squiggle with some sriracha. Pile about 1/3 cup of pickles (give 'em a little shake) on the bottom half of each baguette. Top each sandwich with grilled pork & cilantro leaves. ENJOY ! (wow my tummy was growling writing this down) Category:Pork Category:Sandwich Category:Vietnamese Category:Wendy